Tsundere
by Hittami Vertikamii
Summary: Minami is Tsundere for Natsuya. Or so he thinks.   My longest story yet  .    Obliviashipping, Natsuya/Minami, fluff


Disclaimer: I own nothing, please, no flames :D

Natsuya tapped his chin, a devious smirk spread across his face.

"So, if you're not tsundere, what are you?" He asked, his voice mocking the young girl he faced.

Minami, now raging with anger, shook a fist at the sarcastic boy, who sweatdropped.

'The usual,' He thought. 'I tease her, she gets angry, she threatens me and I end up relying on Hajime and Dazzle who come and save me.'

"Get this straight, Natsuya! I am not a tsundere. My name is Minami. Not 'Sunshine', not 'Tsundere-Chan', not 'Ninja-Ito." The fuming ranger yelled.

Hitomi, who had sighted the two arguing classmates, resisted the urge to mock them. She often comented on their verbal wars.

Instead of causing them embarrassment, she approached her friends with the intention of preventing bloodshed.

"Minami!" She scolded. "Put the fist down. No need to cause a scene."

Minami just rolled her eyes.

"Hitomi! I'm just trying to convince him to address me by my name," Minami reasoned.

"That involves violence, does it?" Hitomi asked, questioning the enraged girl's motive.

Minami, lowering the fist she held up to Natsuya, pondered. She then returned Natsuya's smirk with one of her own.

"Yes," She quickly explained, before punching Natsuya's skull. Natsuya yelped, clutching his bruised head.

"Of course violence gains involvement," He hissed. "Minami Ito is involved!"

Hitomi, now standing with Hinata, shared the same expression as her crimson-eyed friend: They both sweatdropped, yet again for Hitomi, cringing as their male friend nursed his wound.

"...You can tell who wears the pants in their relationship," Hinata sarcastically noted.

"She is so tsundere for me!" Gloated an ice-pack wielding Natsuya.

"More like you're interested in her..." Hinata corrected.

Natsuya just scoffed.

"Now, Hinata, I thought you disliked liars," Natsuya retorted, leaving Dazzle snorting.

"Your hopeless," Hitomi smirked at the beaten boy, who tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Hopeless?" He repeated, curious.

"If you want to get together with Minami, you need to break into her hard, icy shell. She's a tough girl, she won't open up to any guy. You just need to gain her trust," Hitomi sounded almost proffesional. In Natsuya's opinion, anyway.

The bewildered boy shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes wide.

He didn't like Minami. Not that tsundere freak. Not that violent beast.

"I-I-" He began to stutter. "Minami? No way! Not my type!" He hastily remarked.

"Now, now, Natsuya," Hinata cheekily grinned. "Lying gets you no where!" She chirped.

Natsuya steeled himself. He refused to succumb to Hinata and Hitomi's petty mockery.

"I don't like Minami-San. There's not a good bone in her body. Besides, what guy would like that ugly mess?" He began to sweat; He was never a good liar.

Hinata smirked.

"What guy would fall for her? Lets see: There's Ryou, Satoshi, Takeshi, Kengo, Dento..." Hinata, with the assistance of Hitomi, continued to list the never-ending line of fanboys who dedicated their lives to Minami, who was clearly quite the looker.

"...And finally, there's you," Hajime sneakily added.

Natsuya double-taked, dropping to the ground.

"...Figures..." He murmured, surrendering.

Minami let her bangs hide her hazel eyes, shying away. She slowly walked through the pounding rain, wishing she had brought her raincoat.

Returning to Talga's house from Mitonga Ranger school always proved tiring. She sighed, watching her visable breath fade.

"Hey," She heard a voice.

'That voice,' she thought, bitting her bottom lip.

She lifted her head, coming face-to-face with the menacing Natsuya Hiiragi.

Face-to-face? More like nose-to-nose.

She instantly blushed, jumping back, away from the boy.

The dry boy.

Above his head he held a yellow umbrella.

He smiled softly, taking hold of her wrist with his empty hand. He gently tugged her.

The rain stopped its relentless assualt on her hair; Her drenched, soaking hair.

Her eyes trailed from his hold on her to his eyes.

His bright, shining eyes.

"I'll walk you home," He whispered.

Minami could hardly object; They both lived with Talga and his family.

Talga, who greeted the two teenage rangers, smiled at them.

He eyed the folded umbrella, again held by Natsuya.

"Don't let Leila see you with that," He warned.

Minami tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked. "It's an umbrella. Nothing harmful."

Talga smirked.

"You do know what sharing an umbrella means, don't you?" Talga teased.

Natsuya's face flushed. Bright red.

Minami, as usual, stayed confused, innocent for once.

"Nope," She chirped. "What does it mean?"

Talga and Natsuya sweatdropped.

"Well," Talga began.

Just before he could continue, Leila walked down the staircase, meeting the three rangers with a cheerful grin.

She soon spotted the umbrella. Natsuya confirmed the obvious.

"So, what took you two so long?" She teased.

'Enough with the teasing!' Natsuya thought bitterly.

"Sorry Leila, we were caught up in that storm," Minami answered.

Every, with the obvious exception of Minami, sweatdropped.

"Sharing an Umbrella symbolises love,' Leila announced.

Minami fell, anime style, her face stained crimson.

Natsuya felt extremely uncomfortable.

"You're killing me, Hiiragi," Minami stated in an almost monotone voice.

Natsuya, now residing in his room, couldn't stop blushing hours after the incident.

He cringed at the thought of Minami. At the thought of Leila, Talga and that darn umbrella.

Suddenly, a loud knock on his door awoke him from his thoughts.

"Come in," He invited.

Minami, whose cheeks were no longer red, walked into his room.

"Listen, Natsuya, I'm sorry," She admitted.

"What for?" He asked, confused.

"I... I-I... am tsundere for you," She confessed, blushing. "I just fear rejection."

She turned around, intent on leaving, tears stinging her eyes.

Natsuya stopped her, by holding her hand.

"I don't know why you fear rejection. I suppose it's natrual, but you don't have to fear it any more," Natsuya smiled.

She faced the shy boy.

Only to enter a world of shock as his soft lips pressed against her own lightly.

It didn't last very long, but neither parnter wanted to rush into a relationship.

Both parted, blushing.

"...I'm sorry, you're right. I'm such a tsundere..." Minami quietly admitted.

Natsuya said nothing.

"What does this mean for us?" Minami asked softly.

Natsuya smiled.

"It means that you're my tsundere," He tilted her head up and again, softly kissed her.

"Gladly," Minami smiled afterwards.


End file.
